Transformers: The Search for the All-Spark
by StunV2
Summary: The All-Spark has landed on Earth. Will the Autobots get it?, Or will they join Primus in death Inspired by Transformers: A New Dawn. You can read it here: /s/12168783/1/Transformers-A-New-Dawn My Twitter for new stories or just other stuff in general: /StunV2


On Cybertron, there are autonomous robots called Autobots & Decepticons, their war has ravaged on for many years for the elusive All-Spark. The All-Spark has enough power to create life. We have scattered throughout the galaxy to find it. Until we figured out, it fell down to an unknown planet called Earth, though we were already too late.

"Autobots, report to Command Center" a robot reported. "Yes sir!" 5 other robots yelled. "What is it, Optimus?" a young Autobot asked, "The All-Spark" Optimus replied, "What about it?" The young bot asked", "It has landed on a planet called Earth" Optimus replied, "Are we going there, Optimus?" The young bot asked, "Yes" Optimus replied, "But before we do anything, We must scan Alternative Modes" Optimus told the bots. "Hotshot, Red Alert, Ratchet, Grimlock and Crossfire. I have found 6 Alternative Modes for you five bots" Optimus said. "Hotshot, would you like to go first?" Optimus asked. "Yes, sir" Hotshot replied. Hotshot scans a flashy looking sports car. "Red Alert?, would you like to go next?" Optimus asked politely, "Yes, sir" Red Alert replied. Red Alert scans a Medical SUV, "Ratchet, would you like to go next?" Optimus asked, "I'll go last" Ratchet replied,"Grimlo-" Optimus asked being cut off by Grimlock, "YES!" Grimlock replied, Grimlock scans a Tyrannosaurus Rex and a Pickup Truck. "Crossfire, you're turn" Optimus said, "Ok, sir" Crossfire replied. He scans a Dirt-Bike. "Ratchet?" Optimus said, "Yeah, ok" Ratchet replied. Ratchet scans an Ambulance. "Are we ready to go to Earth?" Optimus asked the gang, "YES SIR" Everyone replied. "Very well" Optimus said. "Teletraan 1, set course to Earth" Optimus said, "Yes, Optimus Prime" Teletraan 1 replied.

2 Months Later…

"Autobots, quick hold on to something, we are going to crash!" Optimus yelled as their ship fell down to Earth. Their ship crashes into the ocean.

2 Weeks Later…

Everyone stands up after the crash. "What happened?" Hotshot asked, "We crashed into a strange substance" Optimus replied, "Teletraan 1 scan the area, where are we?" Optimus asked. Teletraan 1 shoot out of the Autobot ship, and flys above water. "Scan Complete We are in Adelaide of Australia, located on Earth" Teletraan 1 said, "Thank you, Teletraan 1" Optimus replied politely. "Can we get out of this substance?" Hotshot asked, "I shall scan it" Ratchet replied, "It is called Water" Ratchet told the crew. "It says electronics and water don't mix" Ratchet said. "How do we get out than?" Grimlock asked. "Hmm, good question" Optimus replied. "I know!" Crossfire exclaimed. "What is it?" Everyone else asked. "We transform and roll out" Crossfire replied. "He could be right" Red Alert said. "Very well, Autobots, Transform & Roll Out!" Optimus said. They drove out of the water perfectly fine. Until they realized Earth was inhabited by Humans, almost hitting people they transform and jump over them. "Autobots, just remember, we are Robots In Disguise." Optimus whispered to the crew. A Bomb goes off behind them. "What was that?" The crew exclaimed. Tarn jumps down from parking lot. "Hello, Autobots" Tarn said. "Tarn, what are you doing here?" Optimus asked. "Looking for the All-Spark obviously. The DJD are already looking for it!." Tarn replied "The All-Spark, how did you know it was here?" Optimus asked. "I was following it when it landed on Earth, and I'll be the first to get it!" Tarn exclaimed. Tarn transforms and leaves them behind. "I'll get him" Hotshot said. ""No, we will let him g-" Optimus said. Optimus was punched in the back of the head by Rumble. Optimus fell over. "Ha ha ha" Rumble laughed. "Rumble return" Soundwave said. "Soundwave…" Optimus said in shock. Soundwave runs off. "Autobots, let's find the All-Spark" Optimus said to the crew. Optimus spots The Seekers and Coneheads in the distance. Leaded by Starscream. The ground shakes as the Autobots follow the Decepticons. "Devastator!" Optimus yells. "The Autobots are over there, Lord Starscream" Devastator said to Starscream warning him. "They must have found the All-Spark" Optimus exclaimed in a worried tone. "Autobots, Transform and Roll out!" Optimus yelled. "Autobots, we can't let them get they All-Spa-" Optimus said while being cut off by his Arch Nemesis, Megatron. "Megatron.." Optimus said weakly. "You can't stop me, Prime" Megatron exclaimed, "I am going to transform Earth into our home planet" Megatron exclaimed."And you can't stop m-" Megatron said being cut off by Grimlock and the Dinobots ramming into him at full force. "What are you doing?!" Optimus exclaimed. "Now he is closer to the All-Spark" Optimus told them. "Sorry, Optimus" Grimlock replied. "It's fine, Grimlock" Optimus replied. "Now what do we do?" Crossfire asked. "We fight. No matter the costs". Optimus replied. "Autobots, Roll out!" They all transform into their alt modes and drive off. "Prime, why can't you just stand down?" Megatron asked. "That's a question you should ask yourself, Megatron" Optimus replied. Megatron slammed down on the floor, knocking the Autobots backwards. Optimus stood up and took a punch, but missed. Megatron came in with a counter hitting Prime in the back of the head. "Just give up already!" Megatron exclaimed. "Never!" Optimus replied hitting Megatron back. "Autobots, give me the All-Spark" Optimus asked. The Autobots ran to the All-Spark, knocking the Decepticons over while they ran. "Decepticons, stop them!" Megatron yelled. The Decepticons leaped for them, though they missed. "Optimus!" Hot Shot yelled. Optimus catches the All-Spark. "Megatron, this is you're fate" Optimus yelled. "TILL ALL ARE ONE" Optimus yelled slamming the All-Spark into the ground."No!" Megatron yelled being obliterated in the process. "OPTIMUS!" The Autobots yelled. Hot Shot tries to grab Optimus. "Out of the way, Hot Sho-" Optimus yelled being cut off by his death. Hot Shot was knocked back. "NO!" Hot Shot yelled. "What do we do now?, they are dead." Hot Shot asked. "We make them surrender" Crossfire replied. "STAND DOWN, DECEPTICONS!" Ratchet yelled. The Decepticons raised their hands. "Red Alert, put them in a cage and disarm them" Ratchet asked. "Sure thing" Red Alert replied. "BLADES" Red Alert yelled. "Yes?" Blades asked. "Put these guys in the water" Red Alert asked. "Ok" Blades replied. Blades picked the Decepticons up. "Good Job, Blades!" The Autobots yelled. "Forgetting something?" Tarn and the Decepticon Justice Division asked. "The DJD" The Autobots replied. "How dumb are you to forget u-" Tarn asked, being cut off by a Mysterious Autobot slicing them into 2. It was Prowl. "Prowl!" The Autobots yelled. "Yes?" Prowl asked. "How did you find us?" They asked. "Just hanging around the neighborhood" Prowl replied. "It's great to have you here, Prowl" Hot Shot exclaimed. "It's good to be back" Prowl replied.

And that is how the Cybertronian war ended. And until next time.

Till all are one.


End file.
